


That Night.

by joshlerfreak



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Josh, Bottom Tyler, Cock Tease, Dry Humping, Edging, Frottage, Grinding, Hickeys, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Panic Attacks, Pining, PornWithPlot, Rimming, Sad, Smut, Teasing, Top Josh, Top Tyler, cock - Freeform, lots of cock, lots of hickeys, pornwithoutplot, seriously, tbh idk who's top or who's bottom, tons - Freeform, whimpering mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerfreak/pseuds/joshlerfreak
Summary: Tyler drunkenly gives Josh a ton of hickeys.Like a ton.Josh gets super sad that Tyler doesn't remember.





	That Night.

Tyler was drunk.

This was a rare occurrence as Josh held tightly onto the taller man and pulled him up the tour bus stairs. Tyler mumbles incoherent thoughts as Josh set him down on the small couch to get him a glass of water.

"Jesus Ty, you need to limit yourself," Josh says quietly, knowing that there's at least one or two other people sleeping on the bus.

"I'm Jesus?" Tyler mumbles, sliding from his sitting position to lay on his side. Josh groans, pulling Tyler up into sitting position again and holding the glass of water to his lips. Tyler drinks slowly, looking over at Josh in the dim lighting of the night. No lights are on inside the bus, but a street lamp outside gives a soft glow to the half of the bus they're sitting in.

"You're beautiful Jish," Tyler slurs, reaching his hand over and grabbing a fistful of Josh's shirt. Josh grins, laughing at the state his best friend is in.

"Thanks Ty, and you're drunk so how bout you sleep it off?" Josh reaches to pull Tyler up again, but Tyler pulls himself closer to Josh.

"No, you're so beautiful Josh," Tyler hiccups, his head laying on Josh's shoulder, "your skin is so beautiful," Josh sighs as Tyler nudges his neck, burying his face in the crook of it. Josh goes to try and pull Tyler up again, but only succeeds in pulling Tyler's weight towards him.

Tyler's leg is hooked between Josh's, his breath washing over Josh's neck making him shiver. Josh sighs as he thinks the taller man has passed out on top of him, prepared to sleep the night here and wake up with a crick in his neck.

However, Tyler's tongue darts out over Josh's neck, making Josh stiffen. Tyler latches his lips onto Josh's soft skin, so so soft, and sucks. Josh is in disbelief as Tyler gently sucks before moving to another spot just below.

"Tyler," Josh groans, pushing again him but Tyler's too heavy as he shushes him lazily.

"So pretty," he slurs, petting Josh's jawline and latching his lips onto there as well. Tyler runs his tongue over each spot, nudging behind Josh's ear with his nose gently. Josh sighs, thinking that Tyler's passed out again, but the fingers undoing Josh's button up says otherwise.

"No Tyler," Josh sighs as Tyler pulls back, straddling his right leg and looking down at the drummer with half lidded eyes. Josh's shirt is half unbuttoned, his chest exposed as Tyler watches him carefully.

Josh thinks he's managed to convince Tyler to stop, sitting up into a better position and grabbing Tyler's hips firmly. Tyler sighs, slumping forward into Josh's arms. He licks at Josh's chest, sucking his left nipple into his mouth.

"Tyler!" Josh barks, pushing on Tyler shoulders. Tyler whimpers, pulling back and gently flicking at Josh's nipple. He runs his thumb over it, making Josh shiver and try to figure out what Tyler's trying to accomplish.

He's drunk, Josh would never be able to figure it out.

Tyler leans down again, whispering softly, "please jish," which makes Josh's chest flutter for a moment. The falter in Josh's response seems to give Tyler an answer, quickly sucking on Josh's nipple again, lapping and licking at his chest and sucking multiple hickeys into the soft skin. Josh groans when he feel Tyler buck his hips against his hip. 

"Stop Tyler, you're going to bed," Josh grips Tyler's waist harshly, yanking the boy up to his feet with a stumble. Tyler whines, incoherent pleads falling from his mouth.

"Wanna touch," Josh hears as he lifts Tyler into his bunk. Tyler's hand flinging out to grab at Josh. Josh sighs as he sees Tyler's half lidded eyes watering, "you don't want me Joshie," Tyler whimpers.

Josh reaches up to the boys face, holding it steady as he kisses the mans forehead.

"That's the problem. I want you too much." His voice is so quiet, he's sure Tyler won't remember any of it, "go to sleep Ty," Josh smiles, heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Josh closes the bathroom door behind himself, flicking on the light and nearly gasping at his reflection.

Hickeys scattered all over his neck, one right on his jawline, nearly on his face. His chest is covered in the red markings as well, his nipple is pink and slightly swollen from Tyler sucking on it so much. Josh looks down at his pants, not surprised to see his cock straining at his jeans. He sighs, brushing his teeth and sliding back into his bunk beneath Tyler's. Tyler's breathing is heavy, light snores passing through his lips as Josh sighs, struggling to fall asleep with his cock aching.

Josh wakes up to the sound of the tv in the back of the bus. There's people talking and Josh can't help but to roll over, facing the wall. He listens to the background noise and hears shuffling above him in Tyler's bunk. He sighs, pulling his blanket up higher and closing his eyes tightly.

His memories of last night makes his heart ache and anxiety pulse through his veins. Josh hears Tyler slide out of his bunk, feet landing on the ground with a soft thud. His eyes open when he hears the curtain of his own bunk being pulled back. He sees the light against the wall in front of him and tries to steady his breathing.

"You awake man?" Tyler asks, gently laying his hand on Josh's shoulder. Josh sigh, knowing that action alone would wake him so he can't pretend he's still asleep. He pulls up his blanket high to show he's awake but doesn't want to be bothered.

"I need some aspirin or somethin' man, you got any?" Josh shuffles slightly, not wanting to move, "dude Josh, this hangover is gonna kill me," Tyler pulls on Josh's shoulder so he flips onto his back.

"Front pocket of my duffle," he grunts, turning back to the wall.

"Whoa," Tyler grabs Josh's shoulder, pulling him to lay on his back. Josh looks over at Tyler who's got a humorous look plastered on his face. He grabs Josh's chin and pulls his head up, laughing as he catches sight of the half a dozen or so markings littered over his neck and jaw.

"Who the fuck marked you up," Tyler's grins falters for a moment, brushing his finger over a hickey which makes Josh huff and turn over again. Tyler chuckles, shutting the bunk curtain. Josh hears a rattle of pills in a bottle.

Josh stays in his bunk all day.

This concerns Tyler. 

Tyler sighs, defending Josh to the others on the bus all day before going back and pulling open the curtain on Josh's bunk. Josh lay in jeans and a hoodie, scrolling through his phone with a bored expression. He glances up at Tyler who stands there expectantly.

"Dude you gotta come out at some point, you haven't eaten all day," Tyler notes, to which Josh holds up a clif bar packaging and an empty red bull, "how healthy," Tyler scoffs, motioning for Josh to come out. Josh sighs, sliding out of his bunk and pulling up his hood.

They sit in the front of the bus with Mark. Josh eats quietly while the other two talk about the shows and such.

Josh tunes in when he hears his name.

"Well Josh won't be taking his shirt off on stage for a while," Tyler snickers, Josh glares as Mark looks a him confused.

"Huh? Why?" Tyler reaches over and pulls off Josh's hood. Josh slaps Tyler's hand away with a glare as Mark takes in the bruises littering Josh's neck.

"A turtleneck won't even cover that shit, what the fuck Josh?" Mark starts to get mad at Josh which makes him scoff.

"Why don't you thank Tyler over here for getting his ass pissed drunk last night then?" Josh snaps, pulling his hood back up and storming out of the bus. He grabs his shoes by the door and slams it behind him. Pulling on his shoes, Josh fast walks away from the busses that all sit next to one another. He hears the door open and close again in the distance loudly, so he picks up his pace, rounding the corner and feeling tears fall down his face from the anxiety of the situation.

"Josh!" He hears Tyler call, followed by steps quickening and getting louder. Tyler grips his shoulder and turns him around, his back hitting the wall.

"Dude, what the fuck was that about?" Tyler looks confused as Josh laughs, tears streaming down his face.

"Nothin, don't worry about it," Josh shakes his head, his words contradicting his expression. Tyler laughs.

"No, tell me what the was about."

Josh shakes his head, "you don't remember because you were drunk off your ass, so let's keep it that way," Josh snaps, making Tyler furrow his eyebrows.

"No, you're gonna tell me what you were talking about," Tyler demands, making Josh shake his head and pull down his hood.

"This?" Josh gestures to his neck covered in hickeys, "was you. While I was trying to safely get you back to your bunk you decided to have some fun," Josh waits for Tyler's confused look amongst disgust, but Tyler stays neutral.

"So let's forget about it. Don't talk about it anymore," Josh requests in the form of a demand. Tyler nods, looking down to his feet.

"Mark uh," Tyler starts quietly, "Mark has some makeup for the shows. Said that he was expecting one of us to have hickeys at some point that would need covering," Josh nods, letting Tyler lead the way back to the bus. Mark sighs when he sees the two of them back.

"We need to get ready for the shows so come here Josh, lets cover that shit up," Josh nods, grabbing his wardrobe for that nights show and pulls off his hoodie.

"What the fuck!" Mark exclaims, staring at Josh's chest that's covered in bruises and teeth marks. Tyler looks over his shoulder at Josh and freezes, gulping heavily at the dozens of markings.

"Just cover them," Josh says quietly in a monotonous tone. 

Mark gets his girlfriend to cover the hickeys-which she seems to do almost expertly. The show goes on like any other, Tyler and Josh both seemingly forgetting about their lives as they provide the best show they can. Josh is sweating so much that he worries for a moment that the makeup will sweat off. He ignores these feelings and continues on.

When the show finishes, Josh is quick to shower and get back to the bus with a hoodie on again. He sighs, sliding into his bunk and drifting off almost instantly. Ignoring the wonder in his chest of the bus doors opening and closing. Moments later Tyler is climbing into his bunk above Josh and he too fall asleep with an aching in his chest.

The avoidance continues for three more days when they all have a few days off. Mark books them all a hotel room, but decides to put Tyler and Josh into one, so they can sort out their problems. Josh nearly has an anxiety attack when he finds this out.

"Suck it up, sort it out, here's your room key," Mark shoves the room key into Josh's hand and Josh nods obediently, head down.

Josh takes his time, opting for the stairs to the fifth floor even though there's an elevator right next to them. He finally gets to the door an stands there for five minutes, simply wanting to avoid his problems even further. He finally opens the door, keeping his head down and bringing his bag inside. Closing the door behind him, he looks up to see only one bed. His jaw nearly drops as he sees Tyler's bags placed neatly on the right side of the bed. He looks into the bathroom to see no Tyler in the room right now. He sighs in relief.

Placing his bags down on the floor, he lays down stiffly on his half of the bed. Anxiety is still pulsing through Josh's veins as he wraps his arms around himself tightly. He squeezes his eyes shut as he hears the door start to unlock. He hurriedly stands up and rushes past Tyler into the bathroom, locking the door so he can have his anxiety attack in peace.

Tyler stares at the closed door, trying to wrap his head around how he and Josh got to this point. When Josh finally emerges from the bathroom, his eyes are red, yet he's visibly composed himself.

Josh stands near the end of the bed, scratching the back of his neck. Tyler waits patiently, knowing Josh needs to take his time.

"You don't remember anything at all?" Josh finally asks, forcing Tyler to think hard. 

"I remember like, a tiny bit," Tyler finally says, "when you put me in my bunk," he clarifies.

"You don't remember anything before that?" 

Tyler shakes his head, shrugging lightly.

"I'm sorry then," Josh says sitting on the door of the bed. Scratching the back of his head.

Tyler grows confused at his apology.

"It wasn't your fault, I was obviously out of my mind," Tyler says, not knowing how his words pierce Josh's heart.

Josh stays silent at this, glancing at the clock and seeing how early in the evening it still was. Not enough of an excuse to go to sleep early. Josh has been sleeping so much lately to avoid.

"Gonna brush my teeth," he says anyways, back still facing to Tyler, which makes him even more confused.

"It's only like 6:30," Tyler questions, making Josh close his eyes, "let's go grab some food, you haven't eaten at all today dude," this makes Josh sigh quietly, turning and nodding. Tyler grabs his wallet, handing Josh his and letting Josh follow him out of the room.

They head to the elevator, the silence growing comfortable as the two boys exit and head out of the hotel lobby. Josh nearly jumps every time Tyler nudges his side to point out something cool. Tyler notices and tried to ignore the sadness overwhelming him.

The two boys sit down at a small cafe, ordering sandwiches and grabbing some fancy soda pops. Tyler looks up at Josh who's staring out at the road with his head low. Tyler's eyes drift down to the fading marks that still litter Josh's neck. Josh glances over, noticing where Tyler was staring and trying his hardest to ignore it. Tyler smiles at the middle aged barista who brings them their food.

They eat comfortably amongst each other's company, knowing things aren't at their best right now, but hoping they can start to get better.

When they finish, Tyler pays for their food and Josh leaves a pretty hefty tip. The barista is all smiles as she waves them goodbye. The two boys head back to the hotel, quietly kicking their shoes off once they're in the door.

It's almost 9:00, deeming a suitable time for Josh to brush his teeth. He heads into the bathroom, taking a pair of sweatpants with him, pulling off his shirt once he's inside. He leans over the sink, washing his face, patting it dry and squeezing toothpaste onto his toothbrush. The door opens wider from beside him, Tyler stepping inside with hi own toothbrush. Josh's eyes widen as Tyler glances at him in all his shirtless glory. Josh stares straight ahead into the mirror, watching as Tyler grabs his toothpaste and squeezes some onto his own toothbrush.

Tyler leans back against the wall, brushing his teeth steadily. Josh leans against the counter, putting his weight into his hand and brushing quickly with the other. Glancing into the mirror, Josh sees Tyler staring directly at him, toothpaste foam dripping from the corner of his mouth. Josh leans forward, spitting his mouthful of toothpaste foam into the sink before cupping water in his hands and rinsing his mouth out. Tyler does the same soon after, yet both the boys stand against the wall, staring at each other in the mirror.

Tyler finally turns towards Josh, pulling the man to stand in front of him on display. Josh gulps visibly as Tyler stares heavily.

Tyler sighs loudly, confusing Josh before grabbing his neck and yanking him closer, pressing his lips against Josh's. Josh inhales sharply, furrowing his eyebrows and reaching up to tangle his fingers in Tyler's hair, gripping as he pushes him backwards. Tyler takes a few steps until they're outside of the bathroom, his back pressed against the closet door in the small hall. Tyler's hands are frantic, reaching up to grab Josh's wrists and turn them around. Tyler's holding Josh's wrists above his head, his lips pulling away and dragging across Josh's cheek to his ear.

"I want you more," Tyler mumbles, making Josh recall his last words to Tyler after pushing him into his bunk that night.

'I want you too much,'

Josh laughs breathily, his emotions overflowing as he feels relief wash over him. Tyler smiles when he sees the Josh he knows fill up the body that's been practically lifeless the past few days. Josh smiles, arms going limp as he lets Tyler pull him into his arms.

Tyler drags them both to the bed, falling on top of the covers. They toss and turn, finding the most comfortable position. Josh lay on his side, head resting on Tyler's shoulder with Tyler's hand rubbing his back softly. Their legs are tangled together while Josh stares at the wall silently.

"Can I give you hickeys that I'll remember giving?" Tyler suddenly asks, making Josh laugh lightly.

"No Tyler," Josh says, hand resting on Tyler's bare stomach gently.

Tyler sighs, his hand drifting down slowly, caressing Josh's lower back comfortably.

"Watch your hands Joseph," Josh sighs, making Tyler sigh. Josh furrows his eyebrows, sitting up abruptly and looking down at Tyler who smiles guiltily.

"Sorry, sorry," Tyler beckons for Josh who stays put.

"Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?" Josh asks, skeptical of how Tyler could make up his mind so quickly. Tyler shrugs.

"It's you," Tyler grabs Josh's hands that rests on his lap, "you've been the only person I can tolerate for more than a few hours, you're the only person I never get bored of being around, and I think I've always wanted you, just never realized until I saw you with hickeys. Then to find out they were from me," Tyler shrugged. Josh furrowed his eyebrows.

"You thought they were from someone else?" He asks, making Tyler nod.

"Was pissed. Convinced myself that I was pissed because my best friend didn't tell me he had a girl, but I was actually pissed because I knew I wanted to be the one to give those to you." Josh grins, putting a hand on Tyler's chest and leaning in close, straddling Tyler's waist. Tyler gulps before Josh kisses him softly.

Tyler's hands fall to Josh's hips, gripping the waistband of Josh's sweatpants tightly, his thumbs rubbing carefully at his sides. Josh smiles as Tyler sighs against his lips, relaxing into the mattress as Josh trails kisses down his throat. Tyler nearly whimpers as Josh licks a stripe up the left side of Tyler's neck, sucking softly beneath his ear.

"Paybacks a bitch," Josh whispers, making Tyler grin, a quiet moan slipping past his lips.

Tyler pants as Josh sucks another love bite onto his collarbone, hips bucking up involuntarily. They both still, the territory still so new for the both of them.

"S-sorry," Tyler chokes out, now realizing how uncomfortable and tight his pants are getting. Josh shakes his head, reassuring Tyler that it's okay. Josh rests his head in the crook of Tyler's neck, trying to steady his breathing. Tyler's arms come up and over Josh's back, holding him securely to his chest.

"You're my best friend," Josh mutters, nudging Tyler's jawline with his nose. Tyler nods slowly to not jostle Josh's head.

"And you're mine," Tyler agrees. Josh shifts around and both boys freeze when their groins rub against one another abrasively. Tyler stiffens, tightening his grip on Josh's waist.

Josh lets Tyler guide him slowly, his hips moving against Tyler's in a slow rhythm; both of the boys growing hard as they lazily rub against one another. Josh gulps as Tyler bites down on his shoulder, whimpering as Tyler slips his hands into the back of his sweatpants, kneading his asscheeks with firm hands.

Josh whimpers into Tyler's ear and Tyler wishes he could listen to it 24/7, his heart racing ten times faster.

"T-Ty," Josh stutters, squeezing his eyes shut as Tyler spreads his ass apart and pushes it back together, grabbing more and more of the fleshy skin with each grab. Josh gasps into Tyler's neck, Tyler turning his head to the side to capture Josh's lips with his own. They gasp against each other, breathing in each other's breath and falling into a whimpering mess with one another.

Tyler feels Josh cum right before he does, the wetness spreading over Josh's sweatpants makes Tyler groan into Josh's mouth. Tyler throws his head back, looking down at Josh who stares up at him in awe. Tyler gasps, recovering after a moment of pure pleasure washing through him. Josh sighs, rolling onto his side next to Tyler. Tyler lay staring at the ceiling before looking over at Josh.

"Can I give you hickeys I'll remember giving?" He asks again, making Josh smile and laugh lightly. He nods, making Tyler beam, pushing Josh into his back and nudging his head to the side. Josh chuckles, inhaling sharply as Tyler kisses his way down his neck, chest and to wear his soiled sweatpants lay.

Tyler kisses Josh through his pants, his breath quickening as he realizes Tyler's about to reveal him. He takes hold of Tyler's hand and gives him a hesitant look.

"I've seen all of you before," Tyler reminds him, making him nod.

Tyler pulls down Josh's sweatpants, pulling them down around his ankles and then throwing them onto the floor. He's not surprised to see Josh without underwear, commando is something they do quite often.

Josh lay limp and spent, his eyes watching Tyler carefully as he licks experimentally as Josh's cum. Tyler hums, licking up all of it, cleaning Josh and making him whimper in oversensitivity. Tyler sucks Josh's limp member into his mouth, forcing a long whine out of Josh's mouth. Tyler looks up as Josh fists at the sheets. Tyler reaches up, grabbing his hands to ground him.

Josh looks down at the man with his cock in his mouth, his eyes watering as Tyler gently pops off. Josh sighs in relief, the sensation too much as Tyler kisses around the base of his cock. He gently sucks the skin, pulling blood to the surface and repeating the axion multiple times.

"Tyler," Josh protests, jolting as Tyler sucks the skin of his testicles into his mouth. Tyler looks up at Josh, gently sucking further and watching as Josh shakes his head, yet his cock starts to stiffen again. Tyler sucks harder, Josh yelping.

"Agh!" Josh squeezes Tyler's hand as he lets the skin go, gently lapping over it with a light tongue. Josh sighs, relaxing as Tyler lowers to his asscheeks, sucking and bruising along the way. Josh sighs happily as Tyler makes his way across his thighs, littering the small marks across every intimate part of him.

Tyler sucks the glorious hickeys all across Josh's hip bones and groin, smiling happily at the swollen skin that now surrounds Josh's cock that stand red, swollen and proud in the air. Tyler gently licks the base of Josh's cock, sucking the skin into his mouth making Josh cry out again. Once satisfied, Tyler moves up to the middle of Josh's incredibly hard cock.

"No Tyler," Josh finally says, grabbing Tyler's hair and giving him a stern look. Tyler whimpers, drool pouring from the side of his mouth and eyes wet from the arousal. Josh stutters, watching as Tyler nips at his cock playfully. Carefully. Josh shakes his head, watching as Tyler traces his tongue along his underside, moving to the tip and sucking him in. Tyler's tongue prods at Joshua's slit, sucking and applying pressure here most is needed. Josh sighs, watching carefully still as Tyler pulls him over the edge once again.

Josh's head falls back against the mattress, staring at the ceiling when he feels a sharp hot sensation shoot through his flaccid cock. He sits up, Tyler holding him steady as he sucks a prominent hickey right in the middle of his cock. Tyler pulls away, grinning as he licks protectively at the mark. He glances up at Josh and wraps his fist around Josh's privates.

"Mine," he growls, leaning up and pressing a heavy kiss to Josh's lips. Josh pants heavily, looking down at his completely bruised groin-covered in teeth marks and scratches. His cock aches from overstimulation, laying limp and exhausted in Tyler hand. Tyler squeezes experimentally causing Josh to jerk spastically, yelping in a more painful manner.

Tyler quickly lets go, caressing the sore sexual organ with tender hands. Josh sighs as Tyler crawls up to him, licking at his nipple happily on the way up. 

Josh glances down, noticing Tyler's red aching cock that's hard once again.

Josh shuffles down, Tyler watching him carefully as Josh grips it unsurely. Tyler whimpers as Josh slowly starts to jack him off, bringing him right to the edge before stopping.

Tyler glances down, his breathing fast as he seemingly catches onto the game Josh wants to play with him now that's it's his turn. Tyler laughs breathily, grasping one of Josh's hands tightly.

Josh licks experimentally at Tyler's taint. Tyler inhales sharply, whimpering as Josh licks over his hole.

"I'm not a bottom," Tyler growls defensively, retracting away from Josh's tongue against his hole.

"Doesn't mean you can't enjoy it," Josh smiles, delving in between Tyler's cheeks and pulling a broken tumble of whimpers from his mouth. Josh brings Tyler right to the edge before stopping again. He calms Tyler down, smirking as he covers an coats two of his fingers in saliva. He presses one against Tyler's hole carefully. Tyler stiffens, forcing Josh to relax him by taking him in his mouth. Josh licks at Tyler's cock head, slipping a finger inside and feeling Tyler clench around his finger tightly. Josh groans, shifting around until he hits Tyler prostate. Tyler yells out, ropes of cum streaming across his chest and into Josh's mouth. Josh gasps, licking up the sticky mess and swallowing eagerly. He gently massages Tyler's prostate until Tyler's milked completely and begging for him to pull out. 

Josh pulls out, wiping his hand on the sheets and laying next to Tyler. Both boys completely spent, with aching cocks and tired minds.

"I only ever wanna do that with you," Tyler says suddenly, his head lolling to the side to face Josh. Josh looks over, his grin widening.

He looks down to his hickey covered cock once again, "yeah," he nods, looking up, "same." He leans over, kissing the boy and thanking God that Tyler chose that one night out of all nights to get drunk. Drunk mistakes can sometimes result in the best of choices.


End file.
